diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussion:Jarad
Ich hoffe das is jetzt zu eurer Zufriedenheit .. wenn nicht .. flame on :P DasJarad 16:45, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) --- ... Bist du dir sicher, dass du ein Wesen darstellen möchtest, welches mehrere Jahrtausende alt ist, Körper und Gestalten wechseln kann und von Kraft und Macht her einem "Normalsterblichen" weit überlegen ist? ---- VonJarad: Ja ich bin mir sicher, dass ich im Stande bin Power rp bei mir auszuschließen und ich glaube auch dazu im Stande zu sein, dass ich einen Charakter der mehrere tausend Jahre auf Azeroth verbracht hat, spielen zu können. Ich habe schon Erfahrungen mit mehren Jahrtausend alten Charakteren gesammelt, als ich Ic einen Kaldorei bespielt habe. Desweiteren kenne ich mich ebenfalls mit der Schule der Illusion aus, die eine offizielle Magieschule in WoW ist. ich glaube, ich habe mir auch hier genug Wissen angeeignet, das zum Teil aus meiner aktiven Zeit beim Magiersanktum Sturmwind stammt, um auch hier nicht dem Power RP zu verfallen. Und auch keine MetaInfos zu benutzen. Der Charakter Jarad hat an sich nichts mit einem Kaldorei zu tun. Er hat sich aber gezwunngenermaßen mit Ihnen auseinandersetzen müssen, da er nun schon eine Weile auf Azeroth verweilt. Ergänzung: Nach viel Leserei und einigen Gesprächen mit Freunden und anderen RPlern habe ich mich quasi selbst bei etwas ertappt, dass ich bei vielen anderen immer bemängel. Tjo Charkonzept wird angepasst. Danke an die Leute, die nicht sinnlos geflamed und mir weiergeholfen haben. ---- ---- Bitte, tu dir selbst den Gefallen und überarbeite die Background-Story dieses Charakters noch einmal. Gerade bei den Verlassenen bieten sich da viele gute "gewöhnliche" Möglichkeiten: Die einfachste wäre ein ehemaliger Bewohner Lordaerons (wobei der Beruf frei wählbar wäre: Soldat, Zivilist, usw.), der sogar im Zweiten und Dritten Krieg gekämpft haben könnte und dann letztendlich doch der Seuche zum Opfer gefallen ist. Kurzfristig war er dann ein willenloser Diener der Geissel, bis die Verlassenen ihren freien Willen bekamen. In der neuen Gesellschaft der Unterstadt gibt es dann wieder erneut unzählige Möglichkeiten der Beschäftigung: Todeswache, Todespirscher (im Falle von Schurken besonders ratsam), Lightslayer, Schattenpriester ... Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du nur Bäcker Hans von nebenan spielst. Aber der Sohn Sargeras' muss es dann auch wieder nicht sein. 84.129.85.92 00:35, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hugh jap ich kenne die problematik .. aber "jeder nachtelf ", der erstellt wird, kann 10. 000 Jahre alt sein .. da ist es ja auch kein problem und vom sohn sargeras bin ich mit jarad wohl sehr weit weg .. die herkunft dient auch nur dazu, seine beweggründe und "liebe" zu den schatten darzustellen. ich bin mir auch nicht wirklich sicher, wo ich sage, dass jarad einem normalsterblichen weit überlegen ist .. ich würde ihn eher bei einem magier einordnen. Im Grunde leben heutzutage nur noch sehr wenige Nachtelfen, die 10.000 Jahre oder älter sind, in der Regel trifft das nur auf wirklich story-bestimmende Charaktere - wie z.B. Tyrande Whisperwind - zu. Und mit denen sollte ein einfacher Spieler-Charakter eher nicht verglichen werden. Ansonsten: Was hat ein Nachtelf mit einem Verlassenen zu tun? Die Gefolgschaft Sylvanas' besteht zum Großteil aus ehemaligen Menschen, einem Kal'Dorei konnte die Seuche nichts anhaben - abgesehen davon, dass sich zum entsprechenden Zeitpunkt eh keiner in Lordaeron aufhielt, weil die Östlichen Königreiche den Baumschmusern noch vollkommen unbekannt waren. Die "Liebe zu den Schatten" ist eine vollkommen normale Eigenschaft der Verlassenen. Der "Cult of the Forgotten Shadow" ist sozusagen "Staatsreligion" in der Undercity. Dafür muss man also kein Wesen sein, das schon ewig lebt und seine Gestalt wechseln kann. Allgemein gesehen dürfte es dir eigentlich sehr leicht fallen, einen "normalen" Lebenslauf Jarads zu erstellen, die Eigenschaften eines "gewöhnlichen" Forsaken unterscheiden sich nicht sehr von den jetzigen. Du findest es also nicht "imba", dass dein Charakter seit ca. 10.000 Jahren bestimmte Bereiche studiert und somit seinen Mit-Verlassenen um ... nunja ... Lichtjahre voraus ist? Dann noch die Fähigkeit, andere Körper anzunehmen. Und natürlich die Tatsache, dass Jarad direkt aus den Schatten geboren wurde. Der Großteil der Rollenspiel-Community wird dir als Zusammenfassung dieser Biographie nur zwei Worte entgegenschleudern: "Basar" oder "Goldhain". Ich würde mir das an deiner Stelle nicht wünschen. 84.129.87.82 10:43, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hugh die frage ist doch .. gehe ich mit jarad daher und schmettere jeden mir beliebeigen rollenspieler mit poweremotes zu boden und lole über seine schwächen .. oder bespiele ich meinen char eifnach nur als einen typen, der nichts anderes für sich benasprucht (ooc) wie jeder nachtelfenrollenspierler auch ... ein langes leben. ich habe nicht vor den krassen obermotz von sargeras sohn raushängen zu lassen .. ich habe nicht vor onehitend durch die gegend zu laufen, und der krasse obermacker zu sein .. mein char ist nur eben alt und verfolgt die pfade der schatten .. das ist es was er ist .. der rest wird von dir (wahrscheinlich durch vorherige schlechte erfahrungen mit anderen spielern) hereininterpretiert. mein char ist nicht "superman" und auch nicht sargeras .. mein char ist nicht untötbar und schon garkeierner ohne schwächen mein char ist alt und den schatten zugetan .. und ich war noch nie ic in goldhain. um es noch einmal zu sagen .. ich bin kein narutochar, mit komischen firsuren und komischen lore anssichten. ich bin nur so alt wie ein nachtelf es sein kann, der von anderen spielern auch bespielt wird. ob nun gut oder schlecht liegt im jeweiligen char oder /und im auge des betrachters Toll, wie du dich hier mit Nachtelfenrollenspielern vergleichst. Protipp 1: Die haben eine Grundlage in der Lore. Protipp 2: Du nicht. Oberscht 15:36, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ich habe zwar lediglich gesagt, dass ich mir als rollenspieler das selbe recht herausnehme einen charakter zu spilen der sehr alt ist .. wie >> zum Beispiel << auch Rollenspiler von Nachtelfencharakteren .. aber ok .. tschuldigung, dass ich diese Seite mit meinem Hirnmüll belästigt habe .. ich habe da wohl irgendwas falsch verstanden, was die funktion einer solchen Seite angeht .. kann ja jedem mal passieren :) Und für die Protipps von einem Pro bin ich auch sehr dankbar Wie gesagt, Nachtelfen haben eine Grundlage in der Lore für ihr Alter, ohne einer haarsträubenden Stroy mit welcher dich 90% der Spielerschaft als GoldhainRp'ler abstempeln. Beispiele für einen "normalen" Lebenslauf wurden dafür auch bereits genannt. Verstehe nicht weshalb du die Ratschläge von Mitspielern nicht annehmen willst. ZipZap 15:14, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC)